Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 23/Transcript
Here's the transcript to Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 23. Transcript ["Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 23"] it fades to Yoda meditating in his room, then he opens in surprise and unfolds his blinds and is startled as he sees Vulture Droids, Tri Fighters, and C-9979 landing craft coming down from the sky! And Mace Windu bursts in Mace Windu: The city's under attack! Yoda: Defend the city we must! C-9979 landing craft soon come down from the sky, and land on the streets as Droids and MTT's come out of them and start attacking the city as civilians run for their lives as Octuptarra droids fire on the city, and then it cuts to Mace Windu walking in a hanger as ARC-170's fly into battle and Saesee Tiin runs up beside Mace Windu Saesee Tiin: Master Windu! Enemy starships continue to spill out of hyperspace! Our forces are holding but, they need help. Mace Windu: Get up there and take command! two split up and land in their Jedi Interceptors Mace Windu: May the Force be with you! Saesee Tiin: And you! cockpits close and fly into battle as Clone Troopers rush into battle to protect the city. And then it sideswipes back to Nelvaan, where Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Nelvaanians ride on White-furred bantha's as our heroes are right beside them, and after many hours they have reached their village. But the only beings that are there are only women and children, as Anakin notices this Anakin: Master.... Obi-Wan: Yes Anakin, I know. There are only women and children. Shawn: But where's all the men? Professor Tinkerputt: Maybe they all went on a very long hunting trip. Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: I don't know, Professor Tinkerputt. This doesn't look like the men's been on a hunting trip. Oliver: Yeah, something's not right. it sideswipes to our heroes and the Jedi meeting the Nelvaan Shaman as one of the female Nelvaanians argue with another female Nelvaanian Tuzes-Adaz: Nelvaanian Nelvaanian Shaman: Mmmmmm..... Obi-Wan: It seems you've interrupt the boy's rite of passage, or test. Anakin: How do you know what they're saying? Obi-Wan: When you travel the universe with Qui-Gon Jinn, you tend to learn a few things. Edward: Of course you do. continues arguing with the other female Nelvaanian as Obi-Wan translates what's she's saying Obi-Wan: Something plagues their land. Champion, after champion have been sent out. Yet none have returned, they were choosing another one when you intervened. Nelvaan Shaman: Nelvaanian Blossom: (to Obi-Wan) Well, what did he say? Obi-Wan: I'm not sure if I've heard this right. It seems that Anakin has to journey into fire. Anakin: his eyes in shock What?! it sideswipes back to Coruscant, where Hailfire droids are firing rockets and one heads straight into the 500 Republica into Padme's room! As C-3PO runs in panic C-3PO: OH, NO!!!!!!! he freaks out; Captain Panaka comes to Padme Captain Panaka: My lady, we must get you to safety. Padme: No! We have to evacuate the building! Get everyone to a shelter! Captain Panaka: Yes, my lady. runs to evacuate the civilians C-3PO: An army of droids! HERE?! bends down to them I'd live to have a serious talk with your programmer! Padme grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him Padme: Come on, 3PO! C-3PO! Whoa! the camera zooms out and we see Mace Windu's Jedi interceptor chasing Tri Fighters, and Mace gets a lock on them and shoots them down. Then he notices two Tri Fighters shooting him, and he flies into a building hole where the Tri's collided into the building and exploded and Mace flies out with the explosion behind him. Then he shoots down more Tri Fighters, then he sees a large fleet of droid fighters, and flies into them but the droids damage his ship and flies down, but luckily he jumps free from the cockpit and his ship explodes. And he flies down and lands on a Vulture Droid, and he activates his lightsaber and cuts the head of the fighter open, and he grabs onto the wires but the droid starts to fall down and loose control. But luckily with the force, Mace has managed to get the ship under control and starts flying with it, and he force pushes a rocket into a building and then he sees a ARC-170 is being chased by three Vulture Droids, and Mace goes to help them. As the ARC-170 tries to get away form the three droids, as the tail gunner is firing at them Tail gunner: We've got three on our tail! he turns back to them and sees another Vulture Droid (but he doesn't know Mace Windu's on it) Now four! Clone pilot: Take them out! tail gunner fires on the fighters, but he doesn't take a hit. But luckily, Mace flies in and he slashes and cuts the Vulture Droids as they explode Clone pilot: Good shooting! Tail gunner: Uh, it... it wasn't me. Windu flies right beside them Clone pilot: General Windu! flies away. Then it cross wipes to Saesee Tiin and his fleet flying into the space battle of Coruscant, and once there we see thousands of Republic and Separatist ships flying by and clashing with each other. Suddenly three Providence-class carrier's come out of hyperspace where the third one clashed into a Republic venator as Tiin gasps in horror as he quickly flies to the cripple ship as the hanger doors open and ARC-170's fly into battle as Saesee Tiin's ship flies in the hanger and lands he hops out as a Clone commander comes in Clone commander: General Tinn! The ship is lost! Saesee Tiin: It's time to get a new one. Clone commander: Yes sir. droids and turrets on the Providence-class carrier fire at the crippled Republic Venator, bu the senator fires back at them as they explode. As the crippled Venator flies above the Providence-class carrier, we see Saesee Tiin put on a space mask Saesee Tiin: Prepare to board! Clone Troopers: Hu! soon as the Venator flies over head above the Providence-class carrier, the doors open up Saesee Tiin: Attack! jumps out of the hanger, and the Clones followed behind him by flying out. As Tiin force grabs his lightsaber as he and his squad float all the way down to the Providence-class carrier, and they soon land as the Clones fire on the turrets as Tiin cuts a hole through the ship and he jumps down, and he and his clones battle inside the ship and head to the bridge. Meanwhile outside, the clones are having a difficult time with the turrets. But Saesee Tiin and his men burst through the doors of the bridge, and slice and blast the droids and take control of the whole ship, as Tiin turns the turrets on another Providence-class carrier and fires on it as the Clones cheer. Then it cross wipes back on Nelvaan, where the Nelvanians Obi-Wan, Anakin, and our heroe are gathered around a fire, and the Shaman is performing a ritual as he speaks in Nelvaanian language Anakin: What's he saying? Obi-Wan: They're summoning the spirit of the fire. The mother weeps, she is sick, our warriors have failed, failed to heal the mother. Into the never ending winter, a stranger comes, tell us why he has come? What is it's purpose? shaman mixes a brew and he throws it into the fire, where the fire erupts and the smoke forms a hand Nelvaan Shaman: Holt Kazed! Nelvaanian females begin to say "Holt Kazed" Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: Holt Kazed? What does that mean? Obi-Wan: They're saying.... "Ghost Hand". Donald: Ghost hand? Obi-Wan: Yes. They think uh.... he takes off Anakin's glove and he shows the Nelvaans his robotic arm Holt Kazed! Holt Kazed! Nelvaan Shaman: Oh! Anakin: What are you doing? Obi-Wan: No, it's what you're doing. it sideswipes back to Coruscant where Yoda stands on a downed LAAT where Droideka's are opening fire, but Yoda lifts them all up and they collide into flying Tri Fighters. Then some MTT's come out of a C-9979 landing craft, but Yoda notices this and he pushes them back into the landing craft as he pushes the landing crash backwards and Yoda uses to the Force to make a coming C-9979 landing craft to collide with the one going backwards and they explode. And he does the same thing with two more coming down from the sky and they explode Captain Fordo (on comlink): Alert! We're loosing ground at sector four! Repeat, loosing ground at sector four! hears this and he quickly hops onto his kybuck and he hurries to sector four. Then it sideswipes back to Coruscant, where the Shaman picks up Bruise-leech crawlers Nelvaan Shaman: Nelvaan Obi-Wan: He says this may hurt a bit. Shaman throws the leeches on Anakin and begin to crawl on him Anakin: Is this really necessary? Barney: Well, it is part of their ritual, Anakin. And you must be respectful. the leeches crawl on Anakin, the shaman speaks as Obi-Wan translates Obi-Wan: You must follow the wind. For it is, "The mother's cry". Travel her tears. They are frozen in fear. Enter the mother's mouth, to awake her in a flame. it sideswipes to the Nelvaans watching Anakin saddling up on his White-furred bantha Obi-Wan: Anakin, though you never had the official trials, this war has tested you more than the trials could. Save one, Master Yoda foresaw this. The Force has guided us here for your final trial, the one you've never truly faced. Anakin: Master, I haven't always been a patience student, but I have prove myself. hops onto his Bantha I am a Jedi Knight. I won't fail you. Thomas: No Anakin. Don't fail yourself. turns forward and he sets off Obi-Wan: May the Force be with you. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Good luck. continues to head on and then it sideswipes back to Coruscant where the Clones are being outnumbered Captain Fordo: Sector four needs reinforcements, we're being overrun! Repeat we are.... he notices the Super Battle droids coming in over the fort and he fire the dorid as it explodes, and he knocks one Super Battle Droid down and blasts it and it explodes. And he throws his heavy blaster at another Super Battle Droid and he draws his blaster pistol and fires at it and it explodes, then he picks up his heavy blaster rifle and fires on all the Super Battle Droids along with his. blast pistol coming in and they explode Fall back, fall back, fall back! Yoda arrives Yoda: Hold your positions, hold your positions! and his kybuck destroy a few droids, even force pushing them. And his kybuck even made one fly in the air and exploded, and Yoda slices a few droids and impales one of them as it explodes. Then Mace Windu flies in and he hops off his Vulture Droid as it crashes into a few Super Battle Droids, then he punches two droids down, and he punches an arm off of one of them, and he karate chops one Super Battle Droid and flips one over. And he grabs one arm of the Super Battle Droid about to punch him, and he punches the arm off it and punches it aside, and then he raises an arm of one Super Battle Droid and punches it and he punches another Super Battle Droid, and he Lightsaber come out and slices one Super Battle Droid and explodes Yoda: Master Windu! one droid as his kybuck flips one over looks over and see Yoda in trouble and he comes over, and the two do a powerful force push by blowing the first wave of droids away. But a second wave comes in, as the two Jedi master slowly raise their arms as Mace force grabs his lightsaber Mace Windu: ATTACK! activates his lightsaber Yoda, and the Clones run out and attack the second droid wave, with Clones blasting there, droids blasting there, the Jedi slicing there, and explosions everywhere. But during all this, Palpatine is still in his office drinking tea Kipper: Look at all that fighting down their. Tiger: I hope Master Yoda, Master Windu, and those clones can hold them off from the building. Diana: But this isn't a very safe place to be during all this chaos and fighting going on down there. Luna: Well, Palpatine won't listen. Palpatine is drinking tea, he hears a beeping Chancellor Palpatine: Come in. door opens with Shaak Ti, Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama, one of the Senate Guards, and a few Clones Troopers coming in Artemis: Master Shaak Ti! Shaak Ti: Supreme Chancellor, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and friends we must get you to your shelter immediately. Pig: Well that's the problem, Master Shaak Ti. He won't listen to us. Chancellor Palpatine: up from his chair Pig is right. The battle is so far off. Luna: Chancellor, please! We must follow safety protocol, and get to... Chancellor Palpatine: I will not coward in the trace of this treacherous attack. they all hear the sound of foot steps and metal clanking Chancellor Palpatine: What is that? What is that sound? camera zooms into Shaak Ti's face, as she knows who it is Shaak Ti: WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!!!! sound stops as Palpatine looks out the window Chancellor Palpatine: Hmmm. See? It was nothing. then we see the head of Grievous hanging down Luna: Chancellor, behind you! glass behind Palpatine breaks as he falls down, and Palpatine looks up and there right in front of him was..... GENERAL GRIEVOUS!!!! Then it cuts to black and the episode ends with the Lucasfilm logo followed by the Cartoon Network logo Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars Category:Thomas' Adventures Series